Mata yarou na
by kancchan
Summary: O różnej interpretacji i o tym, że powinno precyzować się swoją wypowiedź.


Makoto z psychodelicznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy opiera się o framugę drzwi, obserwując z uwagą metr dziewięćdziesiąt z kawałkiem, mimo że na boisku znajduje się dziewięciu innych graczy, których chętnie posłałby na deski. Hanamiya nie spuszcza z Kiyoshiego Teppeia wzroku nawet wtedy, kiedy gwizdek obwieszcza koniec trzeciej kwarty i zmusza go do zajęcia miejsca na ławce.

Zastanawia się, czy gra spojrzeń podziałała także na niego, dlatego desperacko próbuje złapać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, nie mając ochoty stoczyć słownej potyczki z rozwrzeszczanym kapitanem Seirin, któremu z pewnością nie przeszła jeszcze złość po rozegranym niedawno meczu.

— Muszę na chwileczkę wyjść.

Słysząc miękki głos, udekorowany specyficznym akcentem, kącik ust Makoto drga niebezpiecznie ku górze. Nie ma już żadnych wątpliwości, że Teppei, obciążony jego spojrzeniem, wyłapał je, mimo że jego sylwetka wzbudza zainteresowanie nie tylko gracza Kirisaki Daiichi.

Hanamiya na niego nie czeka — wychodzi przodem, domyślając się, że niespodziewana ewakuacja Kiyoshiego z sali gimnastycznej może wzbudzić w pozostałych graczkach Seirin mieszane uczucia. Ale za nim to następuje, skupia na sobie uwagę Hyuugi i uśmiecha się do niego paskudnie z satysfakcją, unosząc do góry zaciśniętą pieść w geście triumfu; wie dobrze, że przyjaciel Teppeia będzie usiłował go zatrzymać za wszelką cenę, ale bez pożądanego skutku.

Trochę to trwa za nimi Teppei w końcu uwalania się od podejrzliwych spojrzeń swojego kapitana. Błyskawicznie pokonuje dzielącą go odległość od wyjścia, w między czasie starając się nie zwracać uwagi na przeciwników. Mimo że to tylko mecz towarzyski, a Seirin ma zwycięstwo w rękawie, Kiyoshi czuje, że presja jest ogromna. Tylko tydzień dzieli ich od zagrania meczu z akademią Touou — debiutu na Winter Cup.

Wzdycha głośno w geście przywitania, nie mając zamiaru marnować energii na potyczki z Hanamiyą.

— Się masz, Kiyoshi — wita się w końcu Makoto. Kiyoshi próbuje zidentyfikować, co kapitan i trener w jednym trzyma w lewej dłoni, ale bez skutku. Po chwili stwierdza, że ta wiedza nie jest mu do niczego potrzeba. Przełyka bezdźwięcznie ślinę, gdy Hanamiya zbliża się do niego niebezpiecznie, wymachując butelką w prawej dłoni. — Mata yarou na! — mówi, zdradzając swój cel wizyty.

— Że co?! — pyta głupio Teppei, czując jak policzkami zajmuje się rumieniec. Makoto, wypuszczając z dłoni butelkę, staje na palcach, aby chociaż trochę wyrównać różnice we wzroście. Chichocząc cicho, zanurza palce w miękkich włosach Kiyoshiego.

— Sam się deklarowałeś — przypomina cierpko, składając na jego usta pocałunek, który nie ma nic wspólnego z delikatnością — jest brutalny; Teppei czuje na ustach własną krew, gdy Makoto gryzie jego dolną wargę.

Kiyoshi próbuje odepchnąć go od siebie, ale marny skutek widać na pierwszy rzut oka — ląduje na ścianie, przygnieciony przez ciężar ciała Hanamiyi. Nigdy przez myśl mu nawet nie przeszło, że źródło jego kontuzji może kiedykolwiek coś na nim wymusić, marszczy brwi, czując w kościach, że ta ignorancje może go wiele kosztować

Będąc obsypywanym dobrze wywarzonymi pocałunkami, zawierającymi w sobie nutę dominacji i agresji, Teppei nie może się nadziwić, że takie wątłe ciało może pomieścić w sobie aż tyle siły.

— Przykuwamy za dużo uwagi — próbuje wymigać się Kiyoshi, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego argument nie jest w stanie przekonać Hanamiyę, która nie robi sobie nic z jego spostrzeżeń, wpychając język w rozchylone usta środkowego.

— Naprawdę?

Kiyoshi, czując na swojej szyi zimny oddech, wzdryga się. Kiwa tylko głową, konsekwentnie milcząc.

— Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało — zauważa Hanamiya, obdarowując gracza Seirin porcją kolejnych pocałunkiem, tym razem na szyi. Nie może powstrzymać śmiechu — Teppei czerwieni się po same uszy.

— Wcześniej? — syczy Kiyoshi przez zacięte zęby, chcąc dać Makoto do zrozumienia, że nie ma pojęcia, co kształtuje się w jego bezproduktywnej wyobraźni.

Hanamiya odkleja się od Teppeia dopiero wtedy, kiedy ten piorunuje go złowieszczym spojrzeniem; przyjmuje te gromy i atakuje z nawiązką — wyszczerza zęby w potulnym uśmiechu, wycierając placem własną ślinę z kącika ust Kiyoshiego.

— Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że nie zauważyłem twojego ukradkowego spojrzenia, gdy wbiłeś trzeci kosz z rządu? — pyta Hanamiya, stając o własnych siłach.

Teppei macha w konsternacji głową w wyrazie zaprzeczenia.

— Naprawdę tylko ci się wydawało — powiadamia go uroczyście Hanamiya, podnosząc z podłogi butelkę. Ciągnie z niej zdrowego łyka, czując jak zaschło mu w gardle.

Kiyoshi obserwuje go z uwagę, wiedząc z własnego doświadczenia, że w towarzystwie Makoto nawet jednorazowe mrugnięcie okiem może spowodować długotrwałą utratę przytomności. Krew go zalewa, gdy na ustach Hanamyi formuje się kolejny rodzaj uśmiechu — ciepły z dozą prowokacji.

— Zerknąłem na ciebie, aby dać ci do zrozumienia, że nic już nie wskórasz — tłumaczy w końcu Kiyoshi, formując sobie w głowie zarys argumentów.

— Z całym szacunkiem, Kiyoshi, ale nie obchodzi mnie co sobie pomyślałeś — Makoto zręcznie wtrąca swoje trzy grosze, wzruszając ramionami. — Prawda jest taka, że tylko winny się tłumaczy — dodaje, rzucając butelką w stronę Teppeia.

Kiyoshi, wykazując się swoim nienagannym refleksem, łapie ją jedną ręką, przypatrując się butelce podejrzliwie. Makoto prycha na ten widok pod nosem.

— Oczywiście, że dorzuciłem do niej tabletkę gwałtu — mówi, uspakajając podejrzliwego Kiyoshiego.

— To całkiem w twoim stylu — wyznaje Teppei i upija łyk, nadal nieprzekonany o czystych intencjach Nieukoronowanego Króla.

Hanamiya wyrównuje z nim krok, znów spinając się na palce.

— Wolę postawić na swój zmysł dedukcji i urok osobisty — zdradza Teppeiowi swoją strategię, szpecąc cicho; wykorzystuje fakt, że ich ciała się ze sobą stykają, językiem zatacza okrąg na uchu Kiyoshiego.

Efekt jest odwrotny od zamierzonego. Kiyoshi zgarnia go w swoje silne ramiona i molestuje wargami bladą szyje Hanamyi, pozostawiając po na niej dowody obecności swoich ust. Aby nie wzbudzać ciekawości anonimowych gapiów i nie stać w przejściu, Teppei otwiera losowo pierwsze drzwi w obrębie swojego wzroku i wpycha do pustej klasy Hanamiyę, który kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając, chwieje się, traci równowagę i ląduję boleśnie na zakurzonej, niewygodnej posadzce.

— Muszę przyznać, że zmysł dedukcji cię nie zawiódł — mówi cicho Kiyoshi, dotrzymując mu towarzystwa na drewnianej podłodze. Delikatnie drążącymi rękami błądzi pod koszulkę rozgrywającego, zasypując go nieustannie pocałunkami.

Makoto musi przyznać z niesmakiem, że dłonie Kiyoshiego przyjemnie pieszczą jego ciało — są duże, ciepłe i łagodne; nie mają nic wspólnego z wcześniejszym skokami, które doświadczył na własnej skórze. Stara się powstrzymać cichy jęk i wyrównać oddech, gdy Teppei błądzi aż do samych spodni, badając długim palcami nabrzmiałego członka Hanamyi.

Makoto zaciska powieki, gdy Kiyoshi wielkim ustami atakuje jego klatkę piersiową, zaciskając dłoń na źródle ciepła w jego organizmie. Stara się nie skupiać na jego dotyku myślami błądząc gdzieś naprawdę daleko. Nawet przyłapuje się tym, że próbuje zasnąć, licząc w myślach do stu, ale słysząc sędziowski gwizdek, który wydobywa się gdzieś z daleka, a przynajmniej takie ma wrażenie, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może od tego uciec. W kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się łzy i nawet nie ma bladego pojęcia, kiedy. Zaciska mocno zęby, skupiając się na tym, aby nie dać Teppeiowi satysfakcji w produkcji jęków, które chcą się wydobyć z jego gardła, pozbawionego jakiegokolwiek kontroli.

— Przegapiłeś swój mecz — szepce cichutko, dbając o to, aby nie zdradzić swoich uczuć — głos mu nie drży, jest z siebie dumny.

Słowa Makoto do Kiyoshiego dochodzą powoli; opamiętuje się dopiero po chwili, gdy słyszy gwar wydobywający się zza drzwi. Zaciska jedną dłoń w pięść, drugą stara się pozbyć potu z twarzy — obiecał Junpeiowi, że niedługo wróci, obiecał, że…

Zaciska kurczowo place na włosach.

— Co się strzeliło do głowy?

Rzuca Makoto nienawistne spojrzenie, próbując stworzyć sobie w głowie sensowną wymówkę, dlaczego nie pojawił się na ostatnich dziesięciu minutach meczu.

Niech to szlag!

Wie dobrze, że Hyuuga nie przepuści mu tego płazem i nie uwierzy w pierwsze lepsze kłamstwo.

— Dlaczego? — pyta, uderzając pięścią w podłogę, to jednak nie pomaga od ucieczki od bólu, ba!, stwarza go jeszcze więcej.

„To proste jak twój penis, Kiyoshi," myśli Hanamiya, kompletując swój pomięty, szkolnych mundurek, „nie pozwolę, aby twoje kolano zdechło śmiercią tragiczną, dopóki nie staniemy naprzeciwko siebie."

— Dla zabawy, idioto — odpowiada, uśmiechając się ironicznie. — Dałeś się nabrać — dodaje, wystawiając język.

„W końcu sam mówiłeś, że chcesz jeszcze ze mną zagrać", dodaje do swoich nieuporządkowanych myśli i wychodzi, zostawiając Kiyoshiego z wyrzutem sumienia, jak stąd do końca świata.


End file.
